Many types of electronic devices, such as smart phones, gaming devices, computers, watches, and the like, use input devices, such as buttons or switches to receive user input. However, the enclosure for the devices includes an aperture or other opening to allow the button or switch (or other selectable item) to move. These apertures allow water, air, and other environmental items to enter into the enclosure and potentially damage the internal electronics. Additionally, many input devices, such as buttons or switches, may allow for a single type of input. For example, actuating a button may transmit one type of signal, which is generated by compressing a dome switch that completes a circuit. As electronic devices reduce in size, it may be desirable to have fewer input buttons or devices, without reducing functionality or the number of input types that can be used by a user to provide information to a device.